Feelings inside
by Taetzchen
Summary: Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk 3


**Story** by Taetzchen

**Charakters** by Shinchu & Taetzchen

Widmung Shinchu

12 – 2011

Ich blicke auf, in diese kühlen Augen, die mich kaum wahrnehmen und doch stets im Blick behalten. Sein Arm liegt schwer auf meiner Schulter, während er sich irgendeinem Fremden zuwendet, einem seiner Freunde, den ich nur flüchtig kenne. Seinen Namen kenne ich nicht, ist aber auch nicht so wichtig. Was interessiert mich welchen Umgang er pflegt, welche Idioten er um sich schart. Wir werden zwar einmal verheiratet sein, unser Bett teilen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich auch Teil seines Lebens sein werde. Hausherrin werde ich mal sein, ganz wie es der Brauch ist. Den Haushalt überwachen, Kinder gebären und dazu brav lächeln, während er seinen Geschäften nachgeht, die mich nicht zu interessieren haben, mit seinen Freunden die Nacht durchmacht und vermutlich die ein oder andere Affäre hinter meinem Rücken beginnt, von denen ich angeblich nichts wissen werde. Kühl werde ich meine Fassade zu wahren haben, denn eine Scheidung käme selbst dann nicht in Frage. Eine Schande für die Familie wäre das, ich hätte ihn nicht befriedigen können, ihn nicht genug betören können, es wäre meine Schuld. Schande würde ich über die Familie bringe, würde unseren Namen beschmutzen. Mein Schicksal ist besiegelt, doch ich wurde mein Leben lang darauf vorbereitet, wusste schon immer was auf mich zukommen würde, kenne es gar nicht anders, erwarte es nicht anders. Eine Heirat aus Liebe ist für mich nicht möglich, doch ich will sie auch gar nicht, ich liebe nicht. Ich werde lernen ihn zu lieben. Irgendwann. Sicher.

Sein Arm wandert tiefer, verharrt auf meiner Hüfte. Seine Berührungen sind kalt und gefühllos, doch ich bin zu gut erzogen, um eine Miene zu verziehen. Während er mich näher an sich heran zieht, um der Welt zu zeigen, dass ich sein Besitz bin und niemand anderes, wandert mein Blick unauffällig zu dir. Du stehst am andern Ende des Raumes und unterhältst dich mit irgendwem. En Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang, doch das interessiert mich nicht. Du siehst auf und das warme braun deiner Augen trifft auf das kalte Blau der meinen. Ich halte dem Blick stand, doch sofort schießen mir unwillkürlich Bilder durch den Kopf.

_Deine Hand berührt die meine, ziehst mich in deine Arme. Dein kühler, verhaltener Blick ruht auf mir. Du tanzt eigentlich nicht, doch du machst eine Ausnahme, warum weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht willst du mir etwas beweisen, doch danach siehst du nicht aus. Da ist etwas anderes in deinen Augen, etwas das ich nicht zu definieren weiß. Deine Hand liegt locker auf meiner Taille, aber bestimmt genug um mich eng an dich zu drücken, ganz so als wolltest du mich nie wieder gehen lassen. Lächerlich, denn wir hassen uns bis aufs Blut. Allein die Tatsache, dass wir gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machten lag allein an unseren Eltern. _

Noch immer starren wir uns gegenseitig an, keiner ist bereit dieses Blickduell zu beenden und zu verlieren. Alles was wir tun ist ein Kampf. Nichts zwischen uns verläuft mit netten Gesten, selbst jetzt geht es nur darum wer zuerst nachgibt, wer der Schwächere ist. Ein Kampf von vielen. Er verlangt jedoch meine Aufmerksamkeit, will wissen was ich da tue und so wende ich meinen Blick notgezwungen von dir ab und sehe stattdessen meinem Verlobten in die Augen. Leblos, desinteressiert. Jegliches Feuer suche ich vergeblich. Obwohl wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen könnte man meinen, wir wüssten erst seit zwei Wochen von der Existenz des anderen. Er ist so anders als du. Wenn wir beide aneinander geraten brechen Vulkane aus, Stürme toben und Welten gehen unter.

_Es ist dunkel, nur der Mond erhellt dein Zimmer spärlich. Hitzige Worte fallen zwischen uns, während ich deine warme Hand auf meiner Haut spüre. Du bist mir eindeutig zu nah und du kommst mir noch viel näher. Das Spiel gerät außer Kontrolle. Mit nur wenigen Worten, zu gewagte Gesten habe ich ein Feuer entfacht, dem ich nun nicht mehr zu entrinnen vermag. Will ich das überhaupt? Verwirrung macht sich breit, sodass Gefühle aufkommen und mich übermannen. Ein weiterer Kampf, den wir beide gewinnen wollen und doch beide verlieren werden. Einer muss den Kürzeren ziehen, sonst verlieren wir uns beide, verlieren beide._

Und wie wir verloren, verloren uns beide. Bis heute weiß ich nicht genau, wie das passieren konnte, wie ich es soweit habe kommen lassen, denn es würde früher oder später mein Leben ruinieren, sollte dieser Fauxpas ihm jemals zu Ohren kommen. Man hat uns beide erwischt, dich und mich, doch bisher hüllen sich alle in Schweigen, um sich nicht zu blamieren. Schande haben wir über uns gebracht, doch warum ist mir das so herzlich egal? Warum reicht allein dein Anblick um mich erröten zu lassen, weil mich wieder dieses gewisse Verlangen durchströmt? Niemals werde ich diese Bilder von dir wieder vergessen können, werde wohl niemals den ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen könne, ohne dein verhasstes Gesicht vor mir zu sehen. Wie es mich graut, die Vorstellung mit ihm ins Bett gehen zu müssen. Zwischen ihm und mir fehlt die Leidenschaft, die ich mit dir verspüre, auch wenn es wohl der pure Hass ist.

Er wendet sich wieder seinen Freunden zu und lässt mich meinen Gedanken nachhängen. Du hast mir jegliches Glück mit ihm zunichte gemacht, hast von vorn herein alles zerstört, was hätte sein können. Ich werde es dir nie verzeihen und doch sagt mir diese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, dass ich dir dankbar für diese eine Nacht sein sollte. Durch diese eine Nacht durfte ich erfahren, was wahre Leidenschaft bedeutete, was Liebe bedeutet.

Ich hasse dich Ethan Prince.


End file.
